Intertwine
by ToumaFF
Summary: Kirino wants Kyousuke all to herself, that much is obvious. Kyousuke however has come to an unsettling conclusion. He wants his little sister... completely. One shot series, fluffiness and mature situations
1. Chapter 1

She had been avoiding him for the past week and a half. She would turn her head when she saw him, barely came to dinner, but when she did she ate quickly and left. Mom was noticeably worried, but Kirino gave no indication of what was bothering her.

It all started two weeks ago when Minami invited me to her house for a sleepover, something that I had participated in countless times. Kirino apparently didn't like that. The tantrum she threw was enormous, straining our previously great relationship.

I've tried to ignore her lack of presence in my life, but it's impossible now. The simple fact is that Kirino had rooted herself into my life so much, my thoughts always tend to stray towards her. With my thoughts constantly on the lack of Kirino, I've come to a realization that she acted like a jealous wife most of the time in the presence of others. The fact is that we had never considered each other true siblings, it was merely a cover for growing closer.

In the end, I've realized something startling... I wanted my little sister.

* * *

I pinned her against the wall, placing my hands around her head making sure she couldn't escape.

"Wha-" Before she could yell out and potentially maim me, I leaned down and whispered beside her ear.

"I know." The soft whisper seemed to have calmed her down as she started to blush. I always knew my little sister was adorable, but as she shyly turned her head away from me, it awoke something in me.

"You want me." I stated with a soft whisper, noticing that she tensed noticeably. Before she could formulate a defense, I continued. "All to yourself..." I brushed a piece of hair behind her ears, she shivered beneath my touch. "But that's okay." I was absently caressing her cheeks with one hand, she had closed her eyes and was seemingly pliable to my touches. It was a good sign. "Because I want you too..." Her eyes widened in shock, I chose that moment to tilt her chin up and stare directly into her eyes. "All of you..." A kiss to her left cheek. "to..." A kiss to her right cheek. "Myself."

We kissed. For a second she did nothing, but almost immediately she kissed me back, eyes fluttering, and her arms embraced me caressing my back. I moved forward, trapping her back against the wall as I embraced my dearest little sister, one hand around her slim waist, and another messing with her silky smooth hair. She was inexperienced and so was I, but as she slipped her tongue into my mouth I felt a little piece of heaven. Such an aggressive move on her part was from her dominant personality, so I let it go on for a few seconds before wrestling her tongue into submission.

Kirino moaned into my mouth, a sound that caused me to shiver in delight. As we parted reluctantly for air, I noticed how flushed her beautiful face looked. My hands had messed up her hair but as she stared at me gasping for air, I decided she looked more heavenly than ever.

"Aniki... I...Ah!" I interrupted her by kissing her neck, her deliciously smooth skin was victim to my mouth as I nibbled and sucked on her neck, leaving a hickie for the world to see. It wouldn't matter, she was mine now. My hands wandered her body as she moaned and gave in to my delightful exploration. I kissed her once again before letting her relax, her head fell onto my shoulders and her body molded into mine. It was perfect.

She looked up at me with doe eyes that made me want to ravish her right then and there. "Aniki... this is real right?" She had unshed tears in her eyes and I immediately kissed her again. "Of course Kirino... I love you." Her eyes widened in surprise and then she formed the brightest smile I have ever seen, her happiness caused my heart to clench. "I love you too Aniki... more than anything in the world..." She sighed happily as she rested her head against my shoulders once more.

We stayed in our tight embrace for almost an eternity before she mumbled something.

"Mmm?" I was idly smoothing her hair, a gesture that seemed to relax her greatly.

"Aniki?" She whispered softly. I pulled back to look at her pretty face, she was hesitant about something. "Yes Kirino?" I whispered. She pulled me back into our embrace, pushing her soft chest onto mine. "What does this make us?" I paused from my inspection of the two mounds pushing against me to consider her question. We were not siblings anymore, not that we ever had that connection to build upon, a couple seemed to formal and fleeting. The magnetic attraction to the girl in my arms was something that could not be placed into words.

I lifted her chin once more to meet me for a kiss. I decided then and there that I would do everything in my power to keep this angel in my arms.

"Lovers of course." She stiffened then relaxed, sighing into my arms in contentment. She wiggled her head into the crook of my neck, a spot that she already seemed to be marking as her own.

"I'm so glad..." She whispered. I moved us so I could rest my back against a wall and slid down, pulling my lover onto my lap. The way she was wiggling on my lap was causing me to slowly lose control. It seemed she still had that little bit of impishness if the beginnings of her smirk were any indication. For awhile I thought she might take it further but she stopped and sunk happily into my arms, laying sideways on my chest.

"Aniki?" She sighed out in happiness.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: Just something I wanted to put out. Updated sporadically, will be more fluffy, maybe lemony. Basically the premise is an actual romantic relationship between them that is not restricted by anything else.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_

Kyousuke hastily reached out with a hand to smack the alarm clock into silence. He groaned as he opened tired eyes to stare down at his chest. The distinctively strawberry-blond mess of hair shifted a little, seemingly trying to burrow deeper into him. He smiled as he lifted a tired hand in order to stroke the silky smooth curls of his lover. The girl sleeping on top of him moaned in contentment as he played with her hair.

"Kirino." He called out, nudging her head softly. The girl groaned and mumbled something muffled into his chest but otherwise seemed content to remain where she was. He smiled as she tried defiantly to ignore his pokes and prods. It was a monday morning meaning they had to get ready for school. Although it had been two days since he and his sister had entered into a relationship, they still had the house all to themselves for the week since his parents were in the countryside visiting relatives. "Kirino..." He tried once more, this time resorting to poking her cheeks.

He chuckled as she blearily lifted her head, sleepy eyes staring petulantly into his. "I hate you~." She whined, but didn't go back to sleep. Kirino stretched her arms, much like a cat and yawned loudly before sitting up on his chest. Kyousuke of course had to restrain himself since all his sister decided to wear to bed was his old t-shirt and panties. "Ah... um... I think we should start getting ready for school." He muttered trying to ignore the flawlessly toned body he had on his chest.

"Fine... but first." She leaned forward until their noses were touching, before smiling and giving him a deep kiss, leaving him in a flustered state. "Good morning Kyousuke." And then with a wink she got off him in one smooth motion and walked out of his room, humming all the while.

Kyousuke still quite flustered, remained on the bed for a full minute before he snapped out of the trance. He shook his head in amusement before heading towards the bathroom. Kirino had decided since two days ago that the best way for her to make up for the years of lost affection was to smother him overwhelmingly. The scary thing was that she was still deciding whether or not smothering him in sisterly affection versus a flirtatious affection was more effective. In the meantime he had to deal with her being all cuddly and cute one moment before seemingly trying to seduce him the next. He couldn't decide which one he liked more.

* * *

As Kyousuke walked into the kitchen he was treated to a site that would haunt him for the rest of the day. Kirino was cooking... which wasn't that surprising since she was pretty good at it. But what had gathered his attention was her attire, or rather lack of it. Kirino was wearing an apron... with nothing but her bra on. She also decided that cooking in her pink panties was also fine.

"K-Kirino!" Kyousuke spluttered. The girl turned to face him, tilting her head cutely in question. "Hai?" Kyousuke opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "Ah... nothing, go on." He moved closer until he could see what she was cooking. It was some stir fry made from last nights leftovers and some miso soup. Kirino was stirring the soup with a ladle while humming softly. She was always too cute.

He moved behind her and hugged her around the waist. Kirino let out a loud squeak and almost dropped the ladle. Kyousuke chuckled into her ear, and watched amusedly as she blushed a brilliant hue of red. It seemed that Kirino was still very shy when surprised. She calmed down slowly and continued to stir the soup, relaxing into his arms.

She slowly brought a little bit soup up to her lips sipped it, she beamed and lifted the ladle higher for him. "Try it!" He obliged and drank from the ladle, almost shocked at how good it tasted. "It's delicious Kirino." The smile he received in return was almost blinding. He was content to hold her in his arms while she finished cooking but she started shooing him away.

"Go sit! I can't concentrate with you here." Kyousuke laughed and untangled his arms from her waist, nibbling on her ears got him a shiver and she pushed him away with another blush on her face. He smiled to himself as he went to setup the table, all the while thinking deeply on their newfound relationship.

This relationship of theirs was spiraling into something dangerous, as each day they spent with each other, they grew unavoidably closer. Kyousuke couldn't bear the thought of separating from Kirino, yet he knew without a doubt there would be many obstacles that will inevitably turn up. Their relationship was unusual and strange in the eyes of society, but he knew that neither of them cared about what others would think of them, so long as they were allowed to remain together. In order to remain together though... he would need to start planning soon.

His thoughts were interrupted as Kirino brought the food to the table, as she finished setting down the dishes, she eyed the food with a happy eye before turning towards him.

"Kiri- URK." Kyousuke wheezed as she sat herself heavily upon his lap. His hands instinctively moved to stabilize the capricious girl on his lap. The girl smirked as she turned her body to sit side saddle on her lover. "Open your mouth." She gestured as she reached for the plate of food.

"But..." He started only to relent as he saw the pout on her lips. Kyousuke gazed helplessly at the clock, knowing he would of course be late for his class. He sighed before opening his mouth to the excited girl in his lap.

"Ahhhhn~"

* * *

As he waited by the doorway for Kirino to change out of her 'cooking' attire, he sighed in resignation as he realized there was no way he could escort Kirino to her school and be able to reach his high school in time. He also smiled absently as he recalled Kirino's attempts at feeding him and herself. It had been slow, messy, and mixed with tons of giggling but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Kyousuke." Her bright voice came from behind him as she cheerfully walked towards him. "Ready to go?" He was about to reply with an affirmative before he noticed something out of place on her school uniform.

"Kirino..." He began, hands moving to her neck in order to push the errant white collar that stuck out from her school uniform back inside. "You should really stop stealing all of my shirts." He finished with a smirk, having noticed the shirt she wore underneath.

She spluttered in embarrassment. "S-shut up! Your shirts are always warmer okay?" Kyousuke laughed at her pouting face before offering his arm to her. "Shall we?" She took his arm with a huff before leading the way out of the door. Last night she had gotten him to promise to escort her to her school, something he was wary about. Although most of his reservations were simply due to her best friend... Ayase. Now being seen together by Ayase was a key feature in his most recent nightmares, but as for anyone else they should be fine. As Kyousuke and Kirino rarely ever appeared in public together, none of her school peers would recognize them as siblings. Although he was still worried about coming into a complication this early in their relationship, Kyousuke felt relatively safe even if they were found out to be brother and sister. They could always play it off as them having a great sibling relationship.

Yet as Kyousuke thought of the repercussions of their relationship potentially being exposed, Kirino as usual did not bother to think past the present. She happily intertwined one of her arms with his, and held his hand. Then, throwing caution to the wind, she leaned her head on his shoulders.

"_Okay...very great sibling relationship?"_ He tried to reassure himself. Of course his hopes were crushed as they turned towards more crowded streets. They seemed to gather tons of stares from everyone around them. From the passing students who looked at them in jealousy or the older people who smiled at him knowingly. They even passed a group of older teenage girls who sighed at them, comments of young love thrown out too loudly to be polite.

"Ah Kirino?" He whispered to the girl on his shoulders. "Mmm?" She had now closed her eyes and seemed content in nuzzling deeper into the crook of his neck. "Shouldn't we... you know... keep a lower profile in public?" He stated nervously.

Kirino opened one eye to look at him before smirking at his nervousness. "Nope." She stated firmly. Of course she had been aware of their stares, she was used to stares after all simply because of her unique hair colour and beauty. She was happily floating on cloud nine as she walked with the most important person in her life. And as for everyone that stared at them, she could care less, as long as they did not bother her Kyousuke time.

Kyousuke sighed in resignation, nervously combing through his hair as they were nearing her school. It seemed like he was surrounded by her schoolmates as their stares and pointing were anything but inconspicuous. It also seemed that one thing was pretty obvious to him, Kirino Kousaka was incredibly popular and well known. He was doing everything in his power to not break out in sweat. But as they finally neared the gates, he prayed to every deity that he knew of to not run into a teacher or even worse, into Ayase.

As they finally reached the gate, he let out a breath he wasn't even aware of holding before nudging the girl on his arms. She didn't seem to want to let go of him however, as she pouted, choosing instead to move into a full embrace. Kyousuke eyed his surrounding warily, unnaturally aware that they were the center of attention and that groups of students had even stopped in order to eye them.

The girl in his arms stared up at him petulantly. "You will come pick me up won't you?" Her stare was piercing. "Ah... of course." Not like he had anything else to do. It seemed like the right thing to say as she beamed up at him. "Okay! At 4:30 or else~" She finished before pecking him deftly on the cheeks and running off.

He absently stared at the girl running with a wide grin on his face... before realizing that probably half the school was still watching him. He hastily bid a hasty but dignified retreat... by power walking until he was out of sight and then sprinting away at full speed.

The remaining students seemed to be in a stupor as their minds processed the latest development in their school's grapevine.

Kirino Kousaka had a boyfriend.

**A/N: **

**This is just a short interlude, but I think it gives a pretty good idea of where their relationship is progressing. Next oneshot/chapters will probably be them on a date, with more fluff.**

**Also, would you guys prefer the first person view or sticking to this third person view?**


	3. Chapter 3

"...now if you would turn to page 233 of your textbooks, we will be learning more about the Sengoku period."

The class groaned in unison as they reluctantly pulled out their textbooks. Being stuck in history class with the sweltering heat and no air conditioning should be considered torture. What made it even worse was the fact that it was a Friday, and as the last class of the day, the students felt particularly lazy.

None more so than the ragged looking Kyousuke Kousaka as he was sprawled across his desk, arms hanging over the edge and cheeks pressed against his desk. Being unfortunately situated right where a stream of sunlight was glaring down at him, and having gotten little to no sleep the night before left him in a rather dead state.

Some of his classmates giggled at him as he groaned loudly before reluctantly taking out the textbook. They laughed as he opened the textbook and situated it on top of his head like a makeshift tent in hopes of blocking the heat. Kyousuke ignored the amused looks of his classmates, and one concerned look from Manami as he sighed contently into his man made shade.

"Ahem."

Of course, his brief respite was interrupted by an annoyed cough. Kyousuke sheepishly looked up to find his sensei, a rather stern looking woman if he might add, glaring down on him.

"Is this class boring you Kousaka-san?" She intoned, arms crossed.

"_YES!" _he screamed in his head, yet at the same time he straightened his posture and placed the textbook back on his desk. "Sorry Sensei, won't happen again."

"Well I sure hope not, as this is very important stuff." She said stiffly, before opening her own copy of the textbooks. "Seeing as you seem to have trouble concentrating Kousaka-san, why don't you give us a brief introduction on the subject."

Of course it was mostly meant to embarrass him, as most people never bothered to read up ahead. Kyousuke however, surprised everyone in the class by not hesitating at all.

"Ah, the Sengoku period right? Also known as the warring states period, where there was much conflict over the changes in authority. Many shifts in power caused chaos all over the lands, which in turn lead to a nearly constant state of fighting from somewhere in the 15th century up until unification by Oda Nobunaga... I think?" He said uncertainly.

The teacher looked at him in shock for a few moments, until she smiled. "Absolutely correct Kyousuke-san, I can see at least someone read ahead, good job!" She praised, before turning to the rest of the class. "Well? What are you guys waiting for, start taking this down."

Amidst the shuffling of papers, Kyousuke let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed in his seat. Although he was steadily doing better in his studies lately, he never read ahead. Instead, his knowledge of the recent subject came from a rather embarrassing source; anime.

Lately, ever since they had entered this strange relationship of theirs, Kirino no longer forced him to play eroges anymore, something that he was rather thankful for. The cost however was that she constantly insisted that they watch things together. He suspected that she just wanted an excuse so that she could cuddle, not that he minded of course, she was rather cute when she becomes engrossed in a show.

Also due to the fact that their parents were already suspicious of their newfound friendliness towards each other, they had to be more secretive at home. This of course results in Kyousuke sneaking into her room for some late night viewings or vice versa. There had been some close calls already, especially since Kirino was rather clingy sometimes and refused to leave until very late in the night.

Deciding to put all thoughts of his sister aside, Kyousuke brought his attention to the rather boring lecture.

* * *

Kyousuke sighed heavily as he exited the school and entered the blistering heat. He was already tempted to turn back immediately, but of course he had a very important appointment to keep.

"Kyou-chan."

The voice from behind him caused him to jump, he relaxed as he saw his childhood friend Manami come to a stop beside him.

"Ah Manami... Hey." He greeted with some guilt. He hadn't really had a proper conversation with Manami besides in class for awhile now. Of course he didn't really have any free time to spend these days, but thinking on it now, he had been kind of avoiding her. The subject of Manami was something that he wanted to avoid ever mentioning in Kirino's presence.

Manami looked at him with a smile. "Do you want to come over today? You haven't been over in awhile."

Of course he hasn't, Kirino had his whole schedule memorized down to the last millisecond.

"Ah sorry Manami. I have to run an errand right now." Her crestfallen look caused him to look away in guilt. _She looked like a kicked puppy!_ "And besides, it's way too hot, and i'm sweating like crazy."

She looked at him in slight concern before reaching into her bag. She pulled out a water bottle and handed it to him. "Here you go."

Kyousuke blinked in surprise before taking the offered drink and taking a long gulp. "Ahh~ You are a life saver Manami!"

She giggled at his rejuvenated look.

"Hey, do you mind if I use the rest?" He gestured to the half empty bottle.

"Uhm No?" She replied in confusion, but gasped as Kyousuke leaned over slightly and emptied the rest of the bottle on his head. He let out a sigh of relief as the water ran down his face, wetting his uniform slightly.

As he handed back the empty water bottle back to Manami, Kyousuke removed his tie, took off his uniform jacket and unbuttoned some of his shirt. Of course he was aware of how ragged he looked but given the heat, he really didn't care.

"See you tomorrow Manami. And thanks for the water!" He said as he left the school.

If he stayed a bit longer he would have seen Manami's wide-eyed stare.

* * *

As Kyousuke walked slowly towards his destination, he kept feeling a rather strange sensation. It felt as if he was being watched, but everytime he looked there was nobody he recognized. He shrugged and went back to checking his messages.

He smiled as he saw the messages left by Kirino during his afternoon classes.

12:15: 'BORED'

12:43: 'DYING'

1:58: 'I MISS YOU'

2:56: '3'

Only Kirino could get away with texting in class he mused, the fact that she was an absolutely perfect student was something she constantly used to her advantage. In today's case, she convinced her track coach to let her off of after school practice today.

Kyousuke tried to avoid picking up Kirino directly at her school ever since the first day he showed up with her. The amount of attention they attracted was simply absurd. Not to mention the thing he was most afraid of. A certain someone had sent him a text on that infamous day. The only thing it contained was three simple symbols:

'**...'**

He wanted to say he wasn't deathly afraid of Ayase, but he would of course be lying to himself. As such he avoided meeting up with Kirino near her school, choosing to instead meet up at a nearby cafe that was rather popular with students. Fortunately Kirino didn't mind the new meeting place since they usually grabbed a table and cooled down with some drinks before leaving for home, where they would have to separate from each other.

The cafe itself was located at a fairly quiet intersection, but because of its popularity amongst students it was crowded all the time. As Kyousuke walked through the door, the bell chimed and immediately a server greeted him.

"Ah Kyousuke-san, welcome back." The speaker was a brown haired girl in her late teens, wearing a simple black uniform with an apron.

"Aya-san, good to see you again. " Kyousuke greeted back, running a hand through his hair, glad to finally be out of the sun. "Could I get a table for two please?"

The waitress stared at him for an uncomfortably long time before snapping out of her daze. "Ah! of course, um follow me."

Kyousuke followed the server to a side booth besides the large windows. He looked at the girl oddly as she seemed to be quite flustered for some reason. Thanking her for the menu he sat down at the table. "Thanks Aya-san, could I get some iced-coffee for now please?"

"Of course Kyousuke-san...I'll be right back!" The server stated before hastily bidding a retreat.

He looked at her retreating form in confusion before dismissing it, he would never understand girls anyway. Idly scanning around the cafe, he was rather surprised at just how many uniformed students there were, many from his school. He was also unnerved at just how many girls was in the cafe at that moment. Particularly a table full of older teenage girls who seemed to be giggling his way.

Kyousuke nervously checked his reflection in the glass window, noting that his usually neat hair was now very messily slicked back by the wind. He looked quite different from his usual look but that shouldn't be anything to stare over.

He sighed as he sprawled into his seat, deciding he was too tired to care. Bringing out his cellphone, he sent a short text to Kirino; 'Where are you?'. He was slightly startled as the phone instantly vibrated in his hands.

Kirino: 'Here.'

The bell chimed rather loudly throughout the cafe, and a strawberry blonde haired girl walked through. She looked around briefly before locating the teen sitting beside the window, she beamed happily before making her way over. As she arrived at the booth, she opened her mouth as if to say something but suddenly jumped in surprise.

"Kiri-ACK." Kyousuke's greeting was cut short as the girl grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Y-you!" She whispered sharply, pushing him further into the seat before taking a seat next to him. "I can't believe this, how shameless can you be Kyousuke!"

Kyousuke, bewildered at his girlfriend's behaviour let out a mild protest. "What did I do?"

"This!" She pointed to his chest, and as Kyousuke looked down at his chest he noticed what was wrong. It seemed that he had unbuttoned more than he remembered, showing off a good amount of chest.

"_Ah... thats probably why everyone was staring at me." _Kyousuke thought. He didn't know whether or not to be embarrassed that he attracted that much attention or flattered.

"...My bad." He said nervously, absently buttoning up his shirt. "It was really hot today."

Kirino looked away and huffed in exasperation. Scanning her eyes around at the curious onlookers, she glared at the girls in particular.

"Forgive me?" He asked.

She looked at him with an expectant expression on her face. "No."

"Please?"

"No." She turned her face away..

"Mmm...pretty please?"

"Nope."

Kyousuke smirked before closing the gap between their faces, and before Kirino could react gave her a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise before he deepened the kiss, causing her to moan lightly into his mouth. Luckily her back was to the majority of the crowd, blocking the view of their make-out session.

Breaking away from the blushing girl, Kyousuke gave a winning smile. "Forgive me now?"

"For now..." She muttered quietly, absently touching her lips with a smile. They smiled at each other, lost in each others eyes until a quiet cough interrupted them.

"Ahem..."

They both jumped a little in their seats, turning to see the waiter looking at them in embarrassment, having obviously caught them in the act.

"Aya-chan!" Kirino happily greeted the waitress, receiving a shy "Kirino-chan." in return from the flustered waitress.

"Would you like to order anything?" She asked the couple.

Kirino looked at the menu briefly before ordering. "I'll take a strawberry short cake, and some iced tea please."

The waitress jotted down the order before turning to Kyousuke. "W-would you like anything Kyousuke-san?" She was blushing again.

"Just get me a plate of cookies please." He replied, looking at the waitress oddly. She gave an affirmative nod, before scurrying away in a hurry.

"Hey." He turned to Kirino. "Was she acting a bit odd to you or was it just me?" He asked.

Kirino looked at him in exasperation before lightly slapping him on the arms. "She obviously saw the kiss, baka." She muttered, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. "I think she likes you."

Kyousuke gave a smirk in return. "Really now..." He wondered aloud, laughing as Kirino glared at him. Raising his hands up in mock surrender. "Relax relax, you know I'm taken."

He grinned as she muttered something that sounded like "Damn right." under her breath. Sipping lightly at his iced coffee, he felt rather comfortable now that the sun wasn't scorching down at his back, and more rejuvenated too. Looking down at the girl that was now resting her head on his shoulders, he decided that life was indeed good.

* * *

Arriving home, and stepping inside to the cool living room was a relief to the lethargic looking boy. Kyousuke let out a groan of contentment as he crashed onto the couch, content to fall asleep then and there.

Hearing the pitter patter of small feet, he let out a grunt as a body piled onto his back. Smiling as he felt the body shift into a more comfortable position on his back.

"You know I'm still very sweaty right?" He asked the girl resting on his back. She mumbled something in return but he couldn't quite hear it.

Deciding to flip his body on its side, he received a startled 'eep' from the girl atop of him. Their new position was now one where Kirinos back was flush against his chest. Inhaling her flowery scent, he hugged her tightly against him.

"Hey." He whispered sleepily into her ear, causing her to shiver slightly against him. "Are we still going out tonight?"

In a rather rare occurrence, their parents were attending some policing convention and would not return until tomorrow afternoon. Kyousuke was content in staying home, but Kirino wanted to go out on a 'real' date; meaning a dinner and a movie. She had also said that she had everything planned, and that he wouldn't have to do anything. Of course he suspected there was something she wasn't telling him.

Snuggling deeper into his arms, she mumbled an affirmative. "Two hours..."

That was all the confirmation Kyousuke needed as he sleepily closed his eyes, not before setting an alarm on his phone though.

* * *

Groggily waking up to an excitable girlfriend and being pushed into the bathroom was not a particularly fun way to exit a nap. Nonetheless, Kyousuke took a rather refreshing shower, feeling wide awake.

Stepping out the bathroom door, he almost crashed into Kirino. The girl blushed brightly at his state of undress; having only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"H-here." She stuttered, pushing a stack of clothes into his arms. Before he could ask her where she got the new clothing from, she left in a hurry into her own bedroom.

Examining the new set of clothes he was given, he was startled to find that they were almost tailored to fit him. 'Kirino is damn scary sometimes...' He thought to himself.

Putting on the set of clothes; a pair of slim fitting black denim jeans that he was sure costed an arm and a leg, and a black blazer over a white t-shirt. He still didn't want to think about where Kirino got the rather comfortable boxers from. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror he decided that he looked more 'fashionable' than he was ever going to get.

Stepping out into the hallway, and stopping at Kirino's doorway, he was about to greet her when he saw her.

Sitting in front of a dresser sat a goddess. Long flowing hair cascading down a strapless scarlet dress, and as she turned slightly to look at him, his breath caught in his throat. The dress was cut low, showing off perfectly smooth legs. As he trailed his eyes up her body he saw that there was a prominent dip in between her breasts, showing off her budding body. Her neck was framed by a small silver necklace, and on her ears were her favourite pair of earrings.

"Kirino..." He trailed off. The girl smiled lightly at him, getting up from her seat and twirling around for him.

"So?" She asked quietly, staring shyly at him. He closed the gap between them slowly, bringing a hand up to smooth an errant strand of hair back.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful Kirino."

She beamed at him in happiness, giving him a hug in return.

"I am glad..." She whispered. "But I can't wear this tonight, it's too formal."

Kyousuke looked on in disappointment at her words, but immediately started spluttering as she started to undress right in front of him. Swiftly turning his back to her he groaned into his hands as he heard her soft teasing laughter.

"One of these days Kirino..." He muttered loudly, trying to calm himself down.

The girl giggled as she softly pushed him out of the room.

"I'll be waiting O...nii...chan~"

* * *

It was much later, after he had calmed down that he was invited back into her room.

She promptly handed him a hair brush and sat at the edge of her bed with an expectant look on her face.

Kyousuke chuckled at the look on her face before heading over to her bed where he kneeled behind her. Running a hand through her silky locks, he began brushing her hair back in smooth motions.

Kirino who was now wearing a more casual spaghetti-strap light blue dress still looked as radiant as ever. From his vantage point, Kyousuke smiled as he saw their reflection through the dresser mirror. She truly was a beauty even with her hair undone, sitting primly with her eyes closed serenely.

"Neh... Kyousuke." She murmured softly. "Do you remember?"

He looked down at her from above, a thoughtful expression on his face. _'Remember...'_

"A long time ago... you used to brush my hair a lot back then."

Kyousuke paused in his brushing as he was suddenly hit with a memory. It was of a little girl, one who always followed him around. She used to cry when he left for school, only stopping when he knelt down and gave her a hug. Her hair used to be like his mother's; short brown locks that frizzled easily.

He recalled how she always came to him after a shower, sitting on his lap and handing him a brush. A cute chubby face that loved to spend time with her big brother, and would always come to him as soon as he came home. He really wondered what had happened to that little girl...

"Of course Kirino, you know you used to be so cute back then?" He replied with a smile, resuming his brushing of her hair.

"You know I..." She started but trailed off.

He gave her a confused look as the girl in front of him trembled a bit.

"Kirino?"

"...I was really lonely you know?" She mumbled with a trembling voice.

Bits and pieces of the past dragged towards the front of his mind. Kyousuke suddenly realized why he couldn't remember immediately. The memories were something that he had kept suppressed.

A boy shouldn't spend so much time doting on his little sister, and when he left for school the friends he made only cemented that fact. They would talk about how annoying their siblings were and how they were glad to be away from them. After school he would choose to spend time with his new found friends, and ever so slowly the sister that was at the forefront of his life slowly faded into the background.

But even then, he remembered moments where his little sister would ask to spend time with him, only for him to disregard her in favour of his friends. The crestfallen looks on her face was something he didn't want to remember.

Dropping the brush and pulling her into his arms, he did his best to comfort the distraught girl. He had never thought deeply on what had caused the rift between him and sister, or what she had felt this whole time.

'_I thought I had been the one that was suffering, but really the whole time... you were in pain weren't you Kirino?'_

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered to the girl in his arms. "I've really hurt you all these years haven't I?"

She turned around in his arms, and as her tear stricken face greeted his own, he felt his heart clench. She hugged him tightly burying her face onto his shoulders. He felt like the biggest villain in the world.

"Don't cry..." He whispered to her, tightening his hold on her. "I'm here now, always. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" She sniffled.

"Promise." He assured.

Kirino turned her face to meet his and gave him a watery smile. A smile that lit up the room in Kyosuke's eyes. He vowed then and there to always treasure that smile.

"I am so glad Onii-chan..."

**A/N:**

**Bleh, sorry for the long time between updates. I was sitting on this one for a long while because I wasn't really happy with it (Pacing, Conversations, etc). Originally I wanted to continue this particular chapter into the actual dinner and movie but felt that the atmosphere wasn't that great. I may or may not continue directly where this one left off, or into a new scene.**

** Elia Shirwood: At the start its just a complete mess of emotions, lust, love, happiness. As it progresses, "Lovers" into i would say "Partners" is my goal.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, heres hoping to Season 2 soon. I do still have several ideas for fluffly scenes, but a new season would be amazing. **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Future

"I'm ready~"

Her melodious voice brought him out of his daydreams and back to reality. Looking towards the foot of the stairs he found a rather beautiful sight. Perfectly smooth strawberry-blonde locks framed the face of an angel. As his eyes met her own cerulean oceans, he still couldn't get over the fact that she was his.

Smiling as she happily came up beside his place in front of the door and as he watched her put on her slippers, he admired the light blue sundress that she had chosen for today. Kirino looked amazing in pretty much anything, although he couldn't say he wasn't biased.

As she finished, Kyousuke reached a hand out to tuck an errant lock of hair away, hands lingering for a few moments. "You look beautiful."

Her smile and light blush always served to lighten up his days, as Kirino was especially cute when flustered.

Gripping her hands firmly in his own, he led the way out of the house and into the warm weather. The sun glared down at them, but the heat was lessened by the continuously smooth breeze. A perfect weather to enjoy a stroll.

"So... Where to Kirino?"

Today she had asked him to come along for something she called 'novel research' for a new short story she was writing. He hoped deeply that it wasn't going to be anything like her previous story and how she ended up drenched as a consequence of her erratic behaviour. She had calmed down significantly since then, no longer trying to catch his attention with her antics. Instead, she was now highly possessive of his time, and he suspected that she could get him to do pretty much anything by now.

"To the park!" She replied with a beaming smile.

The nearest park was a rather nice scenic one with multiple trails and wide areas. It was especially popular amongst children and couples. Kyousuke had already considered trying to hide their relationship in public a lost cause. Mostly because Kirino would never tone down her affections, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings sometimes. He learned to live with it since they were in a fairly big city, and they looked nothing alike.

The days they spent together was proving to be beneficial to both of them. Kirino seemed to be genuinely radiant when he spent time with her, and she seemed to smile a lot more in general. He had also change significantly due to being in her presence. Ever since the start of their relationship, he knew that their would inevitably be bumps along the way. Therefore he had started to put more effort in his studies, trying to prepare for the future.

There would inevitably be a confrontation in the future as they neared graduation, with neither of them wanting to leave each other... but as long as he had Kirino by his side, Kyousuke felt that he could jump over any obstacle.

Arriving at the park and following one of the trails that looped around, Kyousuke looked to the girl in his arms. "Anything I should know about this novel?"

The girl looked away shyly. "U-um I'm not really confident in it right now..."

He smiled, knowing that she was likely downplaying her talents. She was an incredible writer and everyone knew it, even having her previous work animated.

"If you say so Kirino, I'll just take a look at home." He knew where it was of course, having seen her typing away at her laptop when she thought he was busy.

"You can't!" She spluttered in protest, causing him to laugh lightly.

Unwinding his hands from hers, he pulled her into his side and Kirino rested her head on his shoulders in reflex. "Relax."

"I'll only look if you let me." He assured her, enjoying the scent of her hair as she leaned against him. She muttered something incoherently, but they were both content to continue their stroll which was nearing a forested area.

Surprisingly they did not run into anyone along the way, despite the fact that it was a Sunday afternoon. Entering the forested area which covered them in shade caused Kyousuke to sigh in happiness. The area was rather cool and along with the small breeze that rustled through the trees, it made for a rather relaxing stroll. Kirino also seemed to be relaxed as she contently rested her head on Kyousuke's shoulders, eyes closed.

Their peace was interrupted suddenly as they both heard a small cry. Looking briefly at each other before both deciding to hurry along the trail. The cry sounded very much like a small child.

A short moment later, they arrived in a small clearing where the source of the noise was obvious. Sitting on a bench was a small girl who couldn't be any older than 5, and as she cried loudly, Kirino immediately made her way over.

"Hey." Kirino whispered to the girl, arms immediately going around the child in an embrace. "It's okay...we're here now."

Kyousuke crouched down to their level and offered his own comfort in an awkward patting of the back. He was really bad with kids, but as he eyed his affectionate girlfriend attending the girl, he couldn't help but be entranced. Kirino seemed to have aged considerably as she murmured soft words to the child, face filled with worry.

"_Motherly instinct?"_

Lifting the girl into her arms, Kirino stood back up. "What's your name?"

"Y-yui..." The girl sniffed into the crook of her neck. "I can't f-find my m-mommy..."

Kirino smiled lightly, hands rubbing the girl's back in comforting motions. "It's okay Yui-chan, Kyousuke and I will help you."

"Of course." Kyousuke added when Kirino glared at him sharply. The girl seemed to have calmed down somewhat as she only sniffled slightly now and then.

"You smell like m-mommy."

Kyousuke chuckled lightly as Kirino suddenly blushed brightly. Putting his arms around the two, he lead the way to the central area of the park. "Come on, lets go find your mom Yui-chan."

It was odd, Kyousuke decided when he looked on as Kirino conversed with Yui. The smile on her face, and the tone she used when talking to the girl was incredibly natural, and soon Yui started to smile and laugh. Kirino was more talented than he had realized, since he would have been a nervous wreck if he were alone.

As they cleared the trail and arrived back at the central clearing, Kyousuke was suddenly aware of multiple eyes on them. It seemed that the crowd that he originally thought should have been at the park had finally arrived... and each of them were staring at them judgingly.

They made for quite the scene of course, given that he had his arms lovingly around Kirino and Yui who were smiling and laughing. At first glance they would look like a very young family, especially if you took in Yui's looks, which consisted of black hair and blue eyes. He saw several older woman giving him an appraising eye, silently congratulating him on having such a beautiful family, while the men gave him looks of jealousy at having such a young and beautiful wife.

Kyousuke shifted nervously as he discovered the stares, but did nothing as Yui and Kirino remained oblivious. His panic was short lived however, as a voice full of emotion shouted through the clearing.

"YUI!"

They turned their heads to see a distraught woman making her way over to them. Given her disheveled appearance, and similarity to the girl in Kirino's arms it was quite obvious that her mother had found them.

"Mommy!"

Kirino crouched down to let the excited girl in her arms down, and as soon as she did, the girl ran towards her mother in happiness. Watching the two reuniting figures in the park gave him a sense of satisfaction, but as he looked down at Kirino, he found her watching them with an odd expression.

"Kirino?" He nudged her slightly, shaking her out of her odd state. She had seemed to be staring longingly at the reunited family.

He couldn't continue his questioning when the mother and daughter duo made their way over to them.

"Thank you so much!" She bowed low at the waist, and they spluttered in protest.

"Ah, it's fine!" Kyousuke hastily bowed back, along with Kirino.

The woman smiled radiantly at them, and Kyousuke blushed as he took in her rather stunning features. He could definitely see where Yui had gotten her looks from as the woman in front of him seemed to shine despite the rather casual sundress she was wearing.

"Yui-chan can be quite a handful, my husband and I looked away for a split second before she went missing." The woman smiled as Yui pouted in her arms.

"Sorry mommy..." The girl sniffed a bit before burying her face deeper into her mother's neck.

"Ah, Yui-chan... It's okay, we were just so worried." She patted the sniffling bundle in her arms softly on the back. "We should meet up with papa, he must be worried sick."

At the mention of her father, Yui suddenly perked up. "Papa?"

"Yes, he should be waiting for us at the exit."

"Ah, we'll walk with you." Kirino said, and the mother smiled as they fell into step.

Yui seemed to be chanting 'papa' in happiness and seemed restless in her arms.

"You really like your papa don't you, Yui-chan?" Kirino asked humorously.

"Yep!" Yui beamed radiantly at her. "Papa is the best!"

The mother smiled and kissed her daughter lightly on the head. "Yes he is."

Kirino shared a smile with Kyousuke, both of them taken in with the girl's enthusiasm. They walked with the mother and daughter for a while until they neared the entrance of the park. A particularly restless figure suddenly jolted in surprise as he saw them. Meeting them halfway, they watched on as the family had a short but happy reunion. Yui clung happily to her father; a rather young man with pitch black hair and effeminate features.

The family walked back to them, and Kyousuke couldn't help but marvel at the sight. Was this what everyone had seen when Kirino had Yui in her arms? A picturesque scene of a happy young family.

"Thank you so much for finding my daughter." The man bowed slightly, Yui was perched around his head happily.

"Ah, it was no problem!"

They exchanged some pleasantries, but had to cut short since they were apparently late for something. Promising to meet up again, the young couple departed with a waving Yui. Smiling as they waved goodbye, he noticed that Kirino was looking at them longingly again. Wrapping an arm around her and leading her back onto the trail, Kyousuke wondered what she was thinking about but decided to let her gather her thoughts.

Leading them onto a different trail this time; one that fell beside a long flowing river, they resumed their stroll.

The gentle breeze was now slightly colder, and he brought Kirino closer into him. She snuggled into his side causing him to smile. Deciding to take a break from the walking, he led the way to a bench that was off of the trail.

It was a wooden bench that overlooked the stream and had the cover of a large tree. Kyousuke sat down before pulling Kirino into his lap. She squeaked briefly but didn't complain as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop of hers. Inhaling the unique scent of her hair, Kyousuke sighed in happiness, wishing that he could stay here forever.

"Kyousuke..." Kirino began softly, resting contentedly in his hold.

"Hmm?"

"Do you... ever think about kids?" Her voice was wistful.

Kyousuke felt his heart beat unnaturally as he took in her question. Kids? Of course he never thought about kids, he was too young! But as he recalled the wistful expressions that she had had the whole day, he finally knew what was troubling her. He sighed before gripping her tighter against him.

"Aren't we too young for kids?"

"W-we?"

Her face was flushed scarlet, and she immediately turned her face away from his. He knew that if his arms weren't wrapped protectively around her she would have jumped away from him.

"What are you saying p-pervert! Baka-Aniki!"

He laughed as she vainly tried to struggle out of his hold. He didn't let go however, merely choosing to rest his cheek against hers in a affectionate manner. "Well, since you were talking about children, I thought you wanted to make one."

She finally stopped resisting, choosing to go limp in his arms. She sighed, before muttering. "Don't joke around like that..."

Smiling at her pout, Kyousuke brought his mouth up to her ears. "Who said I was joking?"

Laughing outwardly as Kirino looked ready to faint, he gave up on his teasing and began to console his girlfriend. It took awhile before the girl settled down and finally deemed him worthy of holding her once more.

"Neh Kyousuke... have you ever thought about the future?" She suddenly asked after a few minutes of content silence.

"_The future?"_

If he was to be honest, he had never thought about the future as he was simply content with living day to day. His schedule was quite simple really, wake up, go to school, go home, waste time, and go to sleep. A rather dull life that he truly had no issues with... Until he had found her secret.

The girl in his arm's took him forcibly out of his routine and gave him something better. A light. She was the person that he woke up to, the person that he went to sleep to, and she would be the person he looked to the future for.

"Of course Kirino." He entwined his hands with hers, noting that she was cold. "I think about you after all."

"What do you mean?" She hesitantly asked.

"You'll be with me right?" He cupped both of her smaller hands in his own, rubbing them affectionately. "I can't imagine a future without you after all."

She turned hesitantly to face him, a smile blooming on her face. "O-of course..."

As he took in her relieved expression and happiness, he was suddenly struck with a realization. Kirino had been thinking about this the whole day.

She had likely been contemplating the future for awhile now, filled with unnecessary worry. Sighing in exasperation, he gripped her chin before giving her a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered and she gasped, leaning into the kiss.

Breaking off and looking at the girl before him, cheeks flushed cutely, Kyousuke wondered just how deeply she had him in her hold. Because he could not imagine being without her, it simply wasn't a possibility.

"Always?" He asked, staring deep into her mesmerizing orbs.

Leaning into his chest, Kirino sighed happily.

"Always."

* * *

It was much later into the evening that Kyousuke found himself resting on his bed, with a happy Kirino in his lap. Resting his back against his wall, Kyousuke found himself nodding off.

"Hey!"

Her annoyed voice woke him up however, and he looked down to see her pouting at him.

"You were supposed to look over my story." She muttered.

Kyousuke yawned tiredly before glancing down at her lap, seeing that she had finished a large portion of text. Blinking, he leaned over her to look, but couldn't as she turned it away.

"W-wait..." She was hesitant and Kyousuke sighed. Wrapping one arm around her he deftly plucked the pink laptop out of her hands, successfully preventing her from moving with his body.

"Wah!~"

Before she could retaliate, Kyousuke manoeuvred his body so that his legs trapped her against him, with an arm around her waist so that she couldn't move out. He smiled as she pounded his chest vainly, but with no real strength behind it.

"Just let me read it." He chastised the girl, and she gave up, collapsing against him in a huff.

Bringing back the laptop, he rested his head on her shoulders and began to read the story from the beginning. Kirino pouted, but seemed extremely nervous as Kyousuke scanned the text.

Her story... a rather short piece that was set in modern times.

The theme was of romance, and as he started to read, he felt captivated. A meeting between two extremely unlikely sides of society. One, a modern day princess; who was the heir of a major company. The other, a rather rough delinquent that fell between the cracks of society. Their meeting was unlikely, but their connection was instant, and as the story progressed Kyousuke couldn't help but sense a feeling of familiarity.

Kirino as always, had considerable talent.

Kyousuke read on as the two met an increasing amount of difficulties, yet they still sought out the other. Unwillingly at first, but as more and more encounters occurred, they began to look forward to seeing each other. But the expectations of society served to bring them apart, with everyone around them seemingly working to keep them away from the other. All of this brought the two closer to the end.

The ending...

Intentionally left blank, but the story could be concluded with the next few sentences.

Kyousuke looked down to see an expectant and shy expression on Kirino's face. Smiling, he ruffled her hair fondly. "As amazing as always Kirino."

She blushed in response. "S-so? You liked it?"

"Yep. It was really good, I could relate to the characters."

He had no doubt it would be a hit when she published it, as captivating as it was.

"What about the ending?" He asked her. "You can go either way with this one."

She hummed in agreement, taking the laptop back from him. "I don't know..."

The ending would decide the entire tone of the story, and the message she wanted to send with the story.

"What do you think I should do?"

He smiled, bringing his hands to meet hers by the keyboard. "Something like this."

Slowly moving her hands with his, Kyousuke typed out the last few sentences. When he was finished, he sat back along with Kirino. She seemed to be staring intently at the last few sentences, but after awhile a large smile broke out from her face.

'Happy ever after.'

* * *

**A/N: Well now, another chapter of intertwine! I want to thank everybody that has reviewed so far, really appreciate it.**

**Looking back, I really should have kept the format and structure of the chapters cleaner huh? It really is a mess. Ah well, from now on expect the one shots to be similar to this, where they are related but probably in a new setting.**

**This oneshot is just another fluffy piece, with some other undertones.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
